I'm Not Dead Yet
by Wrath of an Aerow
Summary: He was a Decepticon; hateful, crude, cold, Especially Bonecrusher. After he is visited to who he believes is Primus, he is told to learn an important lesson in life within two months. Can he do it? Especially when he figures he has turned into a human?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Not Dead Yet  
><strong>Chapter one

* * *

><p>All he could feel was the cold wrapping around his frame, the darkness' creepy crawlers tickling his armor as they crept along all of his nooks and crannies. He could see nothing, for his optics were offlined, and wouldn't function; he could only feel confusion and the liquid suffocating his frame. The flash of red and blue…the flames…the <em>sword<em>. If he was in some place cool, when before he was somewhere humid, how could he have moved without doing so himself? It was strange. Sure, he was a vicious Decepticon, but he only did what he was told, even if he hadn't been the fondest of Megatron…but had he really been killed by the Optimus Prime he hated over Megatron? It was impossible. He was a strong, skilled warrior. Somewhat of a barbarian, but skilled, and he could hold his own in a fight.

At least, that is what he thought.

One of his claws twitched and his chest rose, yet his optics still hadn't lit on. He could feel sand waterfall off of his chest armor as it rose, and things scurry off his frame. A bright light pierced through the darkness through gaps of his chest armor and a heavy sigh escaped his vents. At long last, one of his optics flickered to life, and he could see nothing but the darkness.

Where…was he?

His only working optic blinked and observed his surroundings. The only thing he could make out were overly-mossy rocks and the sand beneath him. As his chest rose and fell again, he could see bubbles come from the cracks of his armor and up to heaven knew where.

Water?

Why would he be in Earth's water? It was disgusting. The very thought of still being on this planet made his processor ache. He hadn't liked the looks of it from the very beginning, but he had to follow Megatron's commands, no matter if he despised his leadership or not. At least he was alive.

That was a start.

But, how was he going to get up, much less send a comm. link to his fellow comrades? The only thing he could do was make his chest rise and fall, and move and blink his optic. His arm wouldn't move. _Slaggit,_ the Decepticon hissed in his mind, _what am I supposed to do now?_

Closing his only optic, he sighed. He wouldn't think that the Decepticons would be searching for him, because the Decepticons didn't watch each other's back, much less cared for any spark but his own. For them, it was survival of the fittest. No one cared for him, in the past, present, and he doubted, the future.

"_Is that really what you really think, Bonecrusher?"_ asked a relatively calm, vibrating voice.

Bonecrusher's optic snapped open, and in front of him was a miniature form of a glowing blue mech that legend knew all too well.

"Primus?" he croaked and flinched. His voice sounded horrid. Autobots and Decepticons both believed in the God, Primus as much as they believed in the Devil, Unicron, and that was great. Even Bonecrusher didn't know why such a high and all-mighty power would even _think _to look or communicate with him. He was weak compared to this power, and he would defiantly admit to that.

The glowing blue mech tilted his head to the side, _"Do you truly believe no one cares any of you, my mech?"_

Bonecrusher didn't remember stating what he had thought, but even a Decepticon wasn't about to underestimate the power that of Primus.

Slowly, the tan Decepticon nodded his helm as best as he could, "Yes, Primus."

Primus tilted his head to the opposite, left side. _"Tell me, Bonecrusher, do you know where you reside at this moment of time?"_

"No, I do not." Replied the mostly destroyed mech.

"_You lay in one of Earth's deepest locations; the Laurentian Abyss. This has been your tomb for three, long years. The Decepticons are currently losing the war, and new arrivals have come to this organic planet."_

Bonecrusher blinked. _Three years? _How could he be awakened now?

"_I have a task for you to accomplish, Bonecrusher,_" stated Primus as he floated gently in the ocean's current. _"Are you willing to listen to what I have to tell?"_

The Decepticon nodded slightly. What better did he have to do? Plus, this was a _God_ he was talking to, how could he not listen to his wisdom or statements, much less not do his bidding.

"_I will be generous enough to give you a new body, since your current form has been mostly destroyed."_ He laid out a servo, hushing the Decepticon, signaling he had more to tell. _"I have an exception, as well. You will be given a two human months to learn a very important lesson in life, and it is not I who must tell you what that is. If you have not successfully accomplished your task, you will be sent back here, where you will rust and die in secrecy."_

Bonecrusher was confused. "But, Primus, why can't you tell me?"

"_I am not the one who must tell you. You alone will find out what this lesson is. I cannot help you any more after you transfer to your new body, you must follow the right trail, and listen to your spark more than your brain when it comes to choices," _said Primus. _"Will you comply?"_

Bonecrusher had no other choice. It was either stay here and rot, dying a slow, quiet death, or surfacing to the organic world above.

No matter how much he despised the horrid organic creatures, Bonecrusher didn't want to be offline just yet, and Primus obviously needed him for something, if he was confronting the Decepticon now.

"Yes. I comply," he croaked after a moment.

Primus looked at him, serious in his frame, _"Remember what I've said, Bonecrusher. Do not simply play around; find the one that will help you. She will be your Polaris star."_

Confused for a moment of what Primus had meant when he'd said 'she', but it faded quickly when he saw Primus' image begin to blur, and he could feel himself drift away from his body. In a blink of an eye, everything went pitch black, darker than it was in the abyss.

* * *

><p>His body suddenly jerked awake and his scarlet colored eyes shot opened, a gasp escaping his lips. His fingers curled around the sheets around his body in shock. His vision was somewhat blurry, but it was getting better by the second. His lips were slightly open and he could see the fog of his breath in the oxygen mask over his mouth. The man warily looked around the unfamiliar territory, his knuckles white from the grip of the white, thin sheets.<p>

Where was he?

"Doctor, he's awake!" called a voice from the doorway.

The man's eyes snapped to the female in the doorway. She was a thin, somewhat pale girl looking to be in her early twenties or very late teens. She had blonde hair that was short and had jagged edges for her tips, her right eye was completely covered by a thick side-bang. She wore a baggy black shirt over a scarlet colored long-sleeved shirt, also wearing baggy, ripped-at-the-knee cargo pants along with skater shoes. Her eyes were the color of dark-violet, and the man wasn't sure if they were real or not.

A doctor rushed inside, shocked as much as the girl was. His hair was the color of light brown and it was curly. Glasses rested on top of his nose and he wore a simple lab coat with a light green colored polo shirt underneath. He wore black slacks and leather loafers. His eyes were an unusual, bright shade of blue as he looked at the man with surprise.

"Mr. Donnelly," began the doctor, "good-afternoon."

The man looked confused, he knew not of this 'Donnelly' person. In fact, for the moment, he didn't know where or who he was, but he knew he had been awake just a few minutes ago. Not knowing what else to say, he asked:

"Who are you?"

This time, the girl stepped up, "You don't remember, Andre? The car crash? It doesn't ring a bell?" she had an Australian accent.

He looked at the human female. She seemed familiar somehow, as if he'd talked about her, or have heard of her before. His scarlet colored eyes observed her face with interest. Freckles dusted her cheeks and she wore heavy black eyeliner and mascara, a single dark purple ring pierced through her left eyebrow. He shook his head. Now this female was calling him 'Andre'. The name didn't, whatsoever, ring a bell in his mind.

She tilted her head, coming to his bedside. She looked at him with concerned, yet relieved dark-violet eyes. "It's me, Andre. Tatem," she smiled a sweet smile. "Your best friend, you don't remember me?"

Tatem. So that was this strange girls' name. Hesitantly, he shook his head, "No… Where am I?" he asked, looking at Tatem with concerned eyes.

Tatem sighed, as if she saw this coming, but she kept her smile, "You're in the hospital, Andre. You've been in here for about two and a half years, in a coma. I thought you'd never wake up!"

Andre tilted his head. _A coma? Two and a half years…almost three…_ "What…has happened?" he asked curiously. He might as well been filled in, even if he couldn't remember anything.

Tatem began: "Well, you and I were driving to Mission City back from our trip to Idaho to see your parents for the fourth of July. Then, all of a sudden, a Decep- umm, I mean, a car ran into us. You got hurt pretty bad, Andre, and the doctor wouldn't think that you'd make it." She smiled, putting a warm hand on his clenched fist, "But I knew you'd still be alive. You've always got out of bad situations."

His fist unclenched. He knew in his heart that this girl wasn't about to inflict any harm on him. He didn't know what she was talking about, but he had nothing more to do than listen to her Australian accent tell him things he had not known.

"Tell me…_Tatem_…how old are you?" Andre asked after a moment.

"I'm twenty-two," she replied, "I was nineteen when we got in the wreck. That means you're twenty five."

Andre Donnelly looked at her, his scarlet eyes studying her features. Her black shirt was so baggy that he could see her collar bone and the tips of her shoulders. A dog collar circled around her slim, pale neck, with a series of charms sticking on a few rings. The one that grabbed his interest the most was a blue heart that looked to be made of a blue-tinted diamond. With the slightest bit of hesitation, he brought his hand to her neck, fingering the beautiful blue-tinted jewel.

Tatem smiled her sweet smile, putting her slim fingers on his wrist, "Do you remember that charm, 'Dre?" she asked, calling him by his nickname. "You gave it to me my freshman year while you were a sophomore." She paused with a laugh, "You could never leave me alone, and gave this to me because you thought I was the prettiest girl in school."

Andre tilted his head, looking Tatem in the eyes while she talked. Her Australian accent was so easy to listen to; he wasn't surprised that this 'Andre Donnelly' gave her this charm. His brain was sending him a warning, but he didn't know what it was for. He felt as if he shouldn't have been here, shouldn't be staring at this girl, or even acknowledging her. He felt that he should be somewhere else, searching for something, being under the command of someone. But he was comfortable right here for the time being. Maybe he'd look into this 'Andre Donnelly' more, and possible get to know this young woman, Tatem, a bit more as well. That could be good. It could benefit him either way.

Suddenly, another women, who looked similar to Tatem, sauntered into the medium sized, single person room. Her hair was half up in a ponytail and half down so that her curly dirty blonde locks could cover her shoulders. Like Tatem, freckles dusted her cheeks and she wore a fair amount of mascara, eyeliner, and brown eye shadow. She had icy blue eyes and a few diamond earrings hanging from her ears. She wore a simple, low cut, silky, blue shirt and fading skinny jeans, sandals on her feet. She had tanned skin from being in the sun and a cute smile similar to Tatem's. They must have been sisters.

The woman didn't immediately look at Andre when she sashayed into the room, "Tatem, Ironhide is-"

She was cut off when she saw Andre…awake.

Her hand rose to her lips in shock, "Oh my God, Andre! I didn't think you'd be awake, it's been two and a half years!"

Tatem smiled as she looked at the newcomer, "Isn't it great, Maggie? I told you he'd wake up."

Something in Andre's head clicked when he heard the word 'Ironhide'. A flash of black and glowing blue optics and an echoing battle cry, his cannons exposed. Andre slightly furrowed his eyebrows. What did that mean?

The two girls had the same Australian accents, similar facial features, and the same slim build. Andre was almost positive that they were sisters, or closely related.

Maggie walked over to where Tatem was at and put her hands on the railing, smiling. "Hey, you. I see you've finally chosen to wake up, we were all worried about you after you got in the car crash. Strange things, right?"

He hesitantly nodded, looking at his oxygen mask. He observed the fog when he exhaled, and saw how it clung to the edges, and quickly evaporated. That word 'Ironhide' stuck in his brain and he was so close to figuring out what it meant; it was at the tip of his tongue, just a millimeter away, but he couldn't reach it. Looking up at Maggie, he asked: "What is this…'Ironhide' of which you spoke of…_Maggie_?"

Tatem gave Maggie a somewhat worried look and Maggie sighed.

"There's a lot we need to fill you in on, Andre," said Tatem softly, "and a lot we need to get you to remember. But," she paused, "we might as well tell you what happened while you've been in your coma."

Maggie looked at the Doctor, who had his hands behind his back and nodded, "Yes…there are some things we need to fill you in on indeed. But, I'm sure you'd like to stretch out a bit and get to know these two again before we get started on that."

Andre nodded. That doctor's voice. It seemed all-too familiar. It was making his head hurt, that he couldn't identify anything, but he kept it to himself for the moment. The doctor looked to Maggie and Tatem, nodding.

"I will go and speak with the others and tell them that you will be down later, since you have _business_ to attend to." Said the doctor.

"Thanks, Ratch'," said Tatem, looking back at Andre, smiling. Ratchet again nodded and left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Maggie brought up a chair by Tatem, and sighed, putting her hands in her lap. Looking at her younger sister, "Well, Tae', where should we start?"

She shrugged and looked to Andre, "What would you like me to tell you, Andre?"

He tilted his head. What was he supposed to ask her? He suddenly realized that he knew nothing about what he looked like. He decided he'd might as well ask her, "What do I look like?"

"Oh!" she said, "I'll be right back, I'll go get a mirror," said Maggie as she got up and rushed out of the room, leaving the two completely alone.

"Tell me, Tatem," he said slowly, "What I really want to know is who this 'Ironhide' is."

She tilted her head, her thick side-bang unmoving. She half smiled, "If you're worried I'm in a relationship, you'd be wrong. You were always picky about the men I dated. Anyways, Ironhide is a good friend of my sister and I. You may not believe me at first, but he's a living robot from a distant planet."

_Living robot from a distant planet._

He couldn't be…

Andre looked at his hands, then at the ceiling above him, and finally Tatem's young face. His mouth was open slightly.

No, he couldn't be here…

It was all making sense again. The water, the sand, the glowing blue light…

_Designation: Bonecrusher. Mission: Revive Megatron and Retrieve the Allspark. Faction: Decepticon._ A message seemed to roll in front of his eyes.

He looked to Tatem, confusion, shock, and disbelief in his scarlet colored eyes. There were small traces of a growl when he asked, "Why am I here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__So here it is, as I promised on my other story 'The King and the Bee' here's my newest, and complete chapter of 'I'm Not Dead Yet'. I do not own Transformers; I own Tatem Marconi, and yes, she's Maggie's younger sister. Later chapters will be longer, and you get to see this 'Andre Donnelly' past a bit more as well. I hope whoever reads this enjoys this, and please review if you favorite or story alert this. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Not Dead Yet  
><strong>Chapter two

* * *

><p>Tatem looked confused, "I told you, you were in a car crash, 'Dre."<p>

Bonecrusher didn't buy it, but should he tell her that he wasn't this Andre Donnelly now, or wait until they were for sure alone. He decided he would play it safe for right now, even if it wasn't the Decepticon way or doing. This girl could be very, _very _useful since she knew about the Autobots, she could help him. It wouldn't hurt to know about this 'Andre Donnelly' person either.

Chuckling it off, he said, "I'm sorry, Tatem, by bad. The car crash. I think I'm still a bit tired from just waking up."

She tilted her head, removing the oxygen mask from his face. She half smiled, "I wasn't suspecting you'd remember anything, but I had some hope. Maybe after awhile, you'll remember, and we can start over again."

He also tilted his head, "What do you mean by that?"

"We've had a relationship since I was a freshman," her lip quivered slightly, but she smiled, "I remember when I was a sophomore, you failed just for me, so we could be together. You fell head over heels for me and you even changed most of your classes to suit mine, and since you wanted to go in the army since day one, you didn't care if you had classes you didn't really like. But, you did them for me, and you were good at them, sometimes a little better than me. Our parents were friends and they approved of us, and I remember Maggie used to have a crush on you, and she said I was lucky. When you left for the army to go fight in Iraq for two years, you sent me letters almost daily, telling me of your adventures, if you got hurt, and how much you missed me." She paused and chuckled, "There'd be at least two envelopes a day from you, and father would get mad because he'd never get any mail."

"Every time someone would pick on me because I was a tomboy, you'd fight the battle for me, and you wouldn't care if you got in trouble. I always told you that you didn't have to fight my battles, but you insisted, saying that you didn't want anybody harming my pretty face. You almost got expelled because Emmet Sterling was trying to shove me in the bathroom with him, but you showed him," again, Tatem chuckled, "He never came within a ten foot radius of me ever again."

Bonecrusher couldn't help but just listen to her. Sure, she was an organic, pathetic piece of flesh, but he didn't listen to her just because he had nothing better to do, he listened because he wanted to. He was interested in her past, and he was hardly interested in anything. It was easy to listen to, her voice.

He was about to say something before Maggie came in with a hand-held mirror in her hand. "I'm back," she chimed as she came back to her seat. "Sorry I took so long, I had to go downstairs to the front desk. Would you fancy seeing what you look like, Andre?"

Bonecrusher nodded, though he wished he could hear more of Tatem talk, even if Maggie had a similar tone. Maggie handed the mirror to Bonecrusher's extending hand. He held up the mirror above his face, and his lips immediately parted.

He was human. And it was one-hundred percent obvious, besides the scarlet eyes.

Bonecrusher had a handsomely constructed, square face that people knew when he saw him that he could punch you in the jaw without hesitation. Scars littered his face, but even with them, he still managed to look attractive. His hair was dark brown and hung in his eyes. His bangs were out of the way of his scarlet eyes and they looked spiked, the rest of his hair long, hanging down and connecting with his neck until it reached the end of it. He had some stubble of hair on his jaw, cheeks, chin, and upper lip. He could tell without looking at the rest of his body that he had hard muscles and he was tall. Bonecrusher wore a single black hoop earring at the top of his ear. His nose was slightly crooked, like it had been broken in a fight before. Multiple times.

If he was correct, humans did not have scarlet colored eyes, nor dark-violet ones for that matter. But he decided to drop it and he continued to stare at his image. How could he have gone from a Decepticon…to this?

He hated his fellow Decepticons, and he wouldn't hesitate to destroy them, but why didn't Bonecrusher just jump out of this bed and destroy these two human femmes? That's a question he didn't know the answer to, but maybe he soon would. He'd have to be patient, though he almost never could back on Cybertron. He would destroy an Autobot without second though, femme or mech, and he wouldn't regret it. He always wanted to get his gun out without orders, and bullet his foes down. The only reason he had followed Megatron because that being was simply scary, and that's why he hated him. He took out his hate by destroying Autobots, or recently, torturing humans, since he obviously couldn't overthrow Megatron's' power.

After a moment, he looked at the two girls. They must have been really, _really _close to this 'Andre Donnelly' person, why else would they be here? And Tatem didn't signal that she was lying when she told him of 'their' past, and to be honest, it looked like she was about to cry. That, he did not understand.

"What location are we at?" he asked.

Maggie spoke: "We're in a hospital in Tranquility, Nevada," ((I'm REALLY sorry if that's wrong)), "I think Tatem's told you that you've been here for about two and a half years in a coma, am I right?"

Bonecrusher nodded. "Yes…have my eyes always been in this shade of…red?"

"Actually," said Tatem, "Yes, but it's a really, really long story…"

He 'hmm'd and left it at that. She looked like she didn't want to pursue the conversation further.

Maggie's cellular phone then began to ring and she excused herself, flipping open the phone and walking out of the room.

Tatem looked down at Bonecrusher, "Is there anything else you would like to know? I'll stay as long as you want me to."

He decided to ask, "Why are your eyes that dark shade of violet?"

"Oh," she giggled, "Contacts," she tapped the skin beneath her eye. "I've got bad sight, and I didn't like wearing glasses, so I got these."

"What's their original color?" he curiously asked.

She said, "Blue."

"Hmm…maybe I could see them sometime," he said, sitting up a little bit, tired of laying on his back at an slight angle. She smiled and looked down at her hands in her lap.

She nodded. "You know, you seem to be dealing really well with just getting out of a coma. Maybe, when the doctor comes back, we can see if you can walk, and maybe for the first time in two and a half years, we can go back to our apartment."

He nodded, not sure of what an 'apartment' was. He might as well go with Tatem, since he didn't know where he would recharge and he sure as hell was already getting sick of this Medical Bay.

Trying to keep conversation, Bonecrusher asked; "Tatem, what is your favorite color?"

"My favorite color? Dark purple, like my contacts and my eyebrow piercing," she smiled. "Your favorite's always been a bright blue, though, you might change your mind, since you cannot remember anything."

"If you are wondering, I love to write. I write poems and stories all the time," she said, still looking down at her hands in her lap. "When you were in the war, you'd practically begged me to send you poems, so I had made hundreds within a month. You'd critique me and say what you liked, or what I could improve on, and I always got better."

"You'd always take me to the beach, and we'd search for sand dollars," she giggled, "one time, you picked up what you thought was an empty hermit crab shell, but there was a live one in it and it bit your thumb. You screamed like a little girl, I swear!" she was laughing.

Bonecrusher tilted his head, "That sounds funny," he smiled small. "I'm excited to hear more about our past, I must have missed a lot of action when I've been gone."

She nodded, "You have…but you're back now, so everything is fine." She looked into his scarlet eyes, beaming. She then slowly grabbed his hand and lifted it to her face, snuggling into it a little bit, closing her eyes. "I've missed you so much. I'm so happy your okay."

Surprisingly, Bonecrusher did not flinch away, he just looked at her with interest. He had never touched a femme before, unless he was carrying away their dead carcasses. He also hadn't really ever thought about interacting with them. He was so into his work, and so caught up with his big ball of hate himself, that femmes rarely crossed his mind. If this girl ever knew what he had done to femmes and mechs alike, she wouldn't be looking at him. Or, he thought, maybe she would; she seemed too nice to hate or get mad at anything, and she talked about the good things in 'their' past relationship. Maybe she would forgive him, and like him anyways.

A new body meant a new start.

A new start meant a clean record.

A clean record meant that she could never figure out his past.

And if she couldn't figure out his past, that meant it wasn't there. Nothing to get in between them…

_Primus! What am I thinking? I can't be with a human femme!_ He hissed in his head. _I'm a Decepticon, not a loving-carefree Autobot!_

Hiding his emotions, he smiled very small. "You know, Tatem, even if I can't really remember our past, I know we're going to get along…very well."

She smiled against his palm, "I knew you wouldn't lose your feelings, 'Dre. You're going to be just fine, we can start all over." Tatem then paused, "Oh, sorry, I forgot to ask. Are you hungry? Do you want some water or coffee or something?"

_Coffee?_ What was this_ coffee _she was speaking of? Of course she wouldn't offer energon, and the mech didn't even know if he could even _have _energon in this new form until he looked into it further. Deciding it couldn't hurt to try it, he admitted he'd like some coffee.

When she left the room, Bonecrusher couldn't help but let his eyes wander up and down her frame. She was slim, even with the baggy clothes on, and not to mention, attractive, even if she was an organic. He still hated the fleshies, but he was already growing a liking to this 'Tatem' and 'Maggie'. Perhaps, if and when he morphed back into his true form, he'd keep them alive if the humans were to parish by the hand of the Decepticons. In fact, he would. He agreed to himself that these two were useful, and since he had a liking to them, would ask Megatron to spare them.

The simple word 'Megatron' made his fists clench. Primus, he hated him. He was on the verge of admitting he would prefer Starscream over Megatron. But, Starscream was a whinny, pathetic, stuck-up piece of slag who was also very violent and a force to be reckoned with indeed. Yes, he was on the verge, but he didn't say he wouldn't prefer either of them. He hated them both. Nothing could change his mind unless they showed courtesy to his two humans. And he doubted that would _ever_ happen.

Bonecrusher sighed, leaning into his pillow and closing his eyes. At least his eyesight in both optics were one-hundred percent reliable.

Then the Autobots surfaced his processor.

Maggie and Tatem _had_ to be with the Autobots, why else would Maggie have said 'Ironhide' just a short while ago? Maybe Tatem would take him to their base at some point. It was likely, seeing that they had a relationship. Bonecrusher did have to admit, though, that he'd be a bit scared facing Ironhide. That trigger-happy Autobot, at some points, was worse than Cyclonus. And Cyclonus was an insane-trigger-happy-sadistic being, so that was saying something.

Running his fingers through his shaggy hair, he couldn't help but make a face. Not only was it too long for his liking, he wasn't used to it, and didn't see need for it. Maybe one of his humans could do something about it later, but he didn't mind the whiskers on his bottom half of his face.

When Tatem came back, she had to marble cups of steaming coffee in both of her slender hands. She used her foot to close the wooden door behind her and she made her way back to 'Andre' and sat in her chair. "It's a bit hot," she said, setting both cups onto the small table beside the bed. "But feel free to have some."

"Did you run into the doctor?" he asked, carefully wrapping his fingers around the handle on the white, smooth cup.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she nodded. She kept her hands around her own cup as she spoke, "Actually, yes. He'll be up in a few to ask you some questions, and I specifically asked if we could help you walk again," she winked.

He nodded, "What kind of questions?"

Tatem shrugged, "I'm not sure…probably just some stuff that will help you gain your memory back."

Looking down in his cup of coffee, he examined it. Nothing looked wrong with it, in fact, he really wanted to try it. Bringing it up to his lips he slowly drank from the cup. It was half finished when he peeled it away from his lips. His eyebrows rose.

"Do you like it?" asked Tatem.

He nodded, taking another drink. "Please tell me you have some more of this at your…_apartment_."

Wait a minute…did he just say _please?_ That was almost a banned word in the Decepticon faction; you had barely heard of such a word.

She laughed at his remark and his expression both. Bonecrusher had to admit that he liked that laugh. "Yes, I do. You've always liked coffee, now it looks like that's the only thing you'll be drinking, so I'm going to have to buy more."

With just a little bit of the delicious, awakening liquid left in the cup, Bonecrusher smelt it. He almost enjoyed the smell more than the taste, but he absolutely loved this 'coffee'. A smile curved on his lips. He didn't like this coffee more than he liked to hear Tatem's laugh though. Once he had drunk this coffee, he felt more at ease, more…happy. Was that the correct term? His human had better have some of this, or he might be going crazy after an hour.

Dipping the rest in his mouth, he set the cup on the table, hoping he'd get some more soon.

Smiling, Tatem finished her own cup, setting it beside 'Andre's'. "You know, you're cute when you drink coffee," she put her elbows on the side of the bed, resting her chin on her interlocked fingers. "I don't think I've ever noticed that before."

He was, once again, going to say something before a knock came to the door and the doorknob turned, opening. In the doorway revealed Ratchet with a clipboard in hand. Adjusting his glasses, he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"I trust you are feeling well, Mr. Donnelly?" asked the doctor, standing by the edge of his bed.

Bonecrusher nodded.

Ratchet looked at his clipboard, "Then you wouldn't mind me asking a few questions, would you?"

"Go right ahead," he said, keeping his emotions hidden from both humans. Inside, he didn't want to be asked questions by this human medic. He wanted to be asked questions by his human femme, Tatem. But, he'd have to deal with it for the time being.

Ratchet did not pull a chair up, instead, he stood, the clipboard and a pen in hand, he asked: "What is your full name?"

_Shit…_ What was he supposed to say? _Andre Damian Donnelly,_ a voice whispered in his head. "Umm…Andre Damian Donnelly…" he spoke with hesitation.

"Correct," said Ratchet, checking off a little box on his list. "Your date of birth?"

_October 31__st__, 1986, _whispered the voice once again. "October 31st, 1986…"

Bonecrusher was overly confused. What was this voice in his processor? It sounded deathly similar to his very own. Was this 'Andre Donnelly' speaking to him and giving him the answers? For the benefit of his own and Tatem's both? It was a possibility.

"Very good," again, Ratchet checked a small box. "Parents' names?"

_Rochelle and Emilio Donnelly._ Again, Bonecrusher obeyed the voice. "Rochelle and Emilio Donnelly."

While Ratchet was asking Andre all of these questions, Tatem couldn't help but wonder. How could he remember this information, but not their relationship? Maybe the information was slowly creeping back to him, and he was just showing the affects. She didn't let how he knew all the answers bother her, and she sat quiet, listening. It wasn't in her nature to get mad at anyone unless they were harming her, or making fun of her family. She was and always has been a gentle thing, an animal lover, and sweet, loveable.

When Ratchet was done questioning Bonecrusher, he gave him a small smile, "Very impressive, Mr. Donnelly. You should regain your full memory in no time," he looked towards Tatem. "Since this young lady keeps bugging me about how she wants to know if you can walk and come home tonight, let's go through a few more tests, shall we?"

Tatem blushed. How true Ratchet could be. That was her bad habit; she'd ask things over and over again, but nobody seemed to really mind, because no one had ever told her to back off.

Bonecrusher nodded. Yes, he'd like to get up, walk around, and get out of this human Medical Bay as soon as he could. So he gladly let the doctor and Tatem help him out of bed.

At first, it was a bit awkward, seeing that he had _feet_ rather than his _wheels_ he'd use to stalk around on, so he had to resist the temptation to ask for wheels. He got the hang of it superiorly quickly, and in no time was able to move around without the assistance of his human, and the medic. What he really wanted to do was to march out of that door and get another cup of coffee, but seeing that he was in a weird, thin night gown, he wasn't about to risk his dignity for the sweet liquid.

He turned to face the human medic, "Can I get some real clothing, since I'm fully capable of walking?"

Ratchet nodded, "Of course you can. I will go and fetch you some." He said and left the room.

Again, the two were alone.

Both of them standing, he felt a little more comfortable, seeing how he could look down at his human – who he stood a foot over her head. He noticed that her fingers were interlocked, and a very small, hardly noticeable blush appeared on her pale, freckled cheeks. He decided to break the silence: "Is something wrong?"

She jumped a bit, she must have been daydreaming, "Oh," she gave her usual, sweet smile, "nothing…I was just…thinking, is all."

"About what?" he asked.

Tatem shrugged, "Nothing important."

_Embrace her._ The voice almost demanded. He didn't know why he listened to this voice, he could do what he wanted, couldn't he? He was a full grown mech and he didn't need to be told what to do. He wasn't a youngling, nor a slave…but he stepped towards her anyways. A little bit hesitantly, he wrapped his arm around the back of her neck and around her shoulders, pulling her as gently as he could to his body.

She was caught a little off-guard, but found her arms being locked around his slim, yet hard midsection. Tatem had missed him so much. She never wanted to leave his side, but from a lot of arguing from her older sister, she had to. But she'd come back every afternoon after her job at the Café and talk to his sleeping state until seven, where Maggie would drag her out again so she wouldn't starve herself. Tatem knew any partner who really loved their other would do what she did, so it wasn't as weird, and she knew she wasn't alone. She had fallen head over heels for Andre since day one of freshman year, at lunch hour.

Tatem smiled as she buried her face in his chest. He was so warm, and she could feel his heart beating in his chest.

This voice must have known something Bonecrusher did not. This voice knew what to say, what to do…and every time it did, it made Tatem happy. Bonecrusher enjoyed her smile, her laugh, her accent, and wanted nothing more than to just listen and stare at her. For some reason, every time the doctor would come in, a hate swelled up in his spark, not directing to her, but to _him_. He didn't feel it towards Maggie either, just that human medic. Something was dangerously off about that human mech, and he knew it was because he was human. But he was hiding something. And Bonecrusher wasn't the mech for liking secrets.

He ran his thumb through a lock of her soft, blonde hair, and he could smell apples.

"You smell like apples," he said. He could almost feel the blush dancing on her cheeks and a smile curving on her lips.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked.

"I like it," he said. He would have to try an apple, he wanted to know if they tasted as good as they smelt, but he didn't think it would beat coffee.

Ratchet then came into the room, a white shirt and jeans tucked under his arm. He smiled softly at the scene. Perhaps Andre would recover quickly.

"Here you are," said the doctor as he placed the clothes on the edge of the bed. He then looked to Tatem, who didn't want to pull away from 'Andre', and spoke: "Ironhide is getting impatient, Tatem. I've tried to tell him how much Andre meant to you, but apparently, that old soldier doesn't have the word 'patience' in his vocabulary."

Her eyelids dropped slightly, "Can Andre come home?"

Ratchet nodded. "The government has taken care of the bill, since you've helped it greatly, and you are free to discharge as soon as you like." He then looked over to 'Andre', "It's been a pleasure meeting your acquaintance, Mr. Donnelly, I look forward to talking in the future."

There was that ball of hate again. It was grabbing his spark and yanking it, teasing him. He wished that this human medic would leave the two of them alone, but again he told himself to play it smoothly. Bonecrusher simply nodded, "So do I."

After Ratchet told them to come back if anything wrong happened, he let the two be alone for now and left the room. Bonecrusher had successfully gotten the clothes on, but Tatem had to readjust his shirt a bit since it was riding up his torso. He wore a simple plain white shirt that somewhat stuck to his skin and showed his torso muscles and slightly faded jeans. He wore tan sandals and he was fit to go. Slipping her hand through Bonecrusher's, Tatem lead him out of the room and into the hallway.

Bonecrusher couldn't believe all of the humans in this place, and it made his spark swell up again. It was gaining to be obvious that he only held a liking to Tatem and her sister. Everyone else, whilst in his robotic mode, he hated. He kept close to Tatem's pace and kept his hand around hers. The halls were white and the tile white as well, a few seats here and there with the occasional water color painting. Bonecrusher saw it bland, and that also angered him. Human femmes stared at him when he walked by, only to edge closer to his own human femme. He didn't see why they'd be looking at him. Maybe he was what human femmes saw as 'attractive', but he didn't see why they almost got hearts in their eyes. They didn't know him. Humans jumped to conclusions too much, didn't they?

Tatem and Bonecrusher reached the elevator and she pressed the 'down' arrow, the sliding doors immediately opening for the duo. Bonecrusher followed her in and leaned against the oak walls and the silver railing. Tatem put her head on his shoulder, grasping his attention. He still wasn't accustomed to human rituals, but he could see that she adored him in every way, shape, and form. Unlike the other human femmes that drooled when he walked by, Tatem at least _thought_ she knew things about him, and that was a good start. Eventually, Bonecrusher would tell his human that he wasn't what she thought he was.

Primus, have mercy if she got mad about it.

The elevator then _dinged_ and the doors slid open, revealing the main floor. Hand still in 'Andre's', they set off past the main desk and some patients waiting to be called in. They crossed the sliding, glass double doors and into the warm air of Tranquility, Nevada.

Across the parking lot was a pitch black, big truck.

As soon as Bonecrusher's eyes saw that truck, he knew that had to be Ironhide.

"What's wrong, 'Dre?" asked Tatem, tugging on his hand a bit.

He blinked a few times, then shook his head, "Nothing. Is that your car?"

"The truck?" she asked, then shrugged, "It's a friend of mine who owns it, but he said I could borrow it."

"Then what-" he almost said 'who' "-model is your own vehicle?"

Still walking, she said, "A motorcycle, actually," she smiled.

Bonecrusher 'hmm'd' but dropped the subject. Was her vehicle of transportation one of the motorcycle triplets? Primus, he hoped not, because if they found out he was Bonecrusher, they would kill him on the spot. His human organs would be _everywhere_.

When the pair were almost to the truck, Maggie opened the passenger door. "C'mon, you two, 'Hide's about ready to rip your hair out!"

"Jesus, Margret, we're coming! You're so impatient!" Tatem retorted.

"She's right, you know," said the gruff voice in the driver's seat. When Bonecrusher got a good look at the man, he saw he had pitch black, short cut hair with a long scar on his nose and upper lip. He looked to be in his early or mid forties and his eyes were the same shade of bright blue, like the human medic's. He wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and black cargo pants with combat boots. He didn't look interested in 'Andre' and chose not to say anything unless Maggie ordered him. Maybe even then he wouldn't say anything.

Smiling, ignoring the man's comment, she said, "Andre, meet my good friend, Ron Hide."

Bonecrusher slightly raised his head, motioning the 'what's up' universal sign. Ironhide mimicked his others' movement and told them in a gruff, agitated voice, "Get in." Bonecrusher could see a white stick hanging at the corner of his mouth, the end burning slightly. Tatem waited for 'Andre' to get in, but he somewhat devilishly smiled, seeing this 'Ron Hide's' glare and handsomely said:

"Ladies first."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Will there be competition? Primus, I hope so. Thanks for all the nice comments on the first chapter ^^ I apprecieate them. Also, if you thinking I'm making Bonecrusher too soft, don't worry, he's just playing along…but will he grow to actually BE soft? Only time will tell. I don't own Transformers, but I do own Tatem!_

_Please leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Not Dead Yet  
><strong>Chapter three

* * *

><p>It was easy to see that Ironhide's holoform growled when Bonecrusher pulled the 'ladies first' move, and he was none too pleased with it. If he wasn't an Autobot, he'd squish that human jerk. He hadn't known this Andre for a full minute, and was already positive the two weren't going to get along. Tatem wasn't a toy or a trophy to look at; she was a respected person, and this man better had start treating her right or he was going to regret waking from that coma.<p>

Ironhide had looked at the Marconi siblings like daughters to him. Since their father died, he was the one acting like the father figure, and he was the being that was there to calm their circuits. He was protective of his two 'sparklings' (that's what fancied Ironhide called them) and was the main reason neither of the girls brought any boys back to their apartments. Despite how he was Will Lennox's guardian, Optimus agreed to it, since he was a very powerful Autobot, that he could watch over _one_ of the Marconi siblings. So he had chosen Tatem, while Optimus Prime got Maggie. Ironhide did not need to look over three humans. Two was plenty. But whatever a Prime said was final, and Ironhide complied without much complaint.

After Tatem and Andre got in, Bonecrusher closed the door and Maggie closed hers. Without even acknowledging Andre, he looked into the rearview mirror to Tatem. "Where to, Tatem?"

"My apartment, please," she said, her hands in her lap. Bonecrusher smiled a bit deviously. This guy must've been Ironhide's holoform…and if this guy _was_ Ironhide, Bonecrusher would have plenty of fun tormenting his holoform. How? From what the Decepticon could see, he had a deep liking for both Tatem and Maggie, so that's how he would get under his circuits and make him blow a fuse. And since Bonecrusher was technically human, he was in no danger whatsoever. Unlike the Decepticons, Autobots loved these organics and wouldn't hurt them no matter how many insults that were spit at them. Bonecrusher knew this as a fact.

Tatem again leaned on Bonecrusher's shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He could see 'Ron's' knuckles burn white against the leather steering wheel and he knew his plan was already working. Pay back certainly is a bitch. After all of those bullets in his armor and destroying former allies, Bonecrusher was slowly getting his revenge. And he liked it.

If he did not care about scaring the shit right out of Tatem, he would have came to a complete stop, just to catch this 'Andre' off guard. He would have to admit; Tatem was the sweetest girl you could ever meet, right next to his Annabelle. But, if you yanked on the right strings, and poked at the right spots…she could be worse than Galloway. And that was something, considering that Galloway certainly wasn't the nicest person in this planet.

"So, Ron, how was your day?" asked Maggie a bit nervously, seeing that the silence was deadly and the tension between him and Andre very thick.

"Fine," he mumbled, making a turn down a new street from the hospital parking lot. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, tapping it out the open window and bringing it back to his lips.

Maggie 'hmm'd' and looked at her hands in her lap. She didn't know why Ironhide had a bad feeling about Andre. Even though Ironhide didn't say it, she knew he didn't like him, and Maggie wanted to know why. He was never this quiet around her and Tatem, in fact, he could be singing to the radio now, since he had a strong liking in the band 'Nickleback' and some heavy rock bands. But now, he was quiet, glaring at the road ahead of him as he smoked his cigarette. Maggie would have to have a talk with that Autobot, see what his processor was up to.

Tatem was also wondering what Ironhide's problem was, and she stared at the back of his head with a raised eyebrow. He certainly wasn't a very happy Autobot, and she was worried that Andre was causing it. Andre hadn't done anything wrong, sure, but Ironhide was the mech to hate or dislike someone just for their looks. He assumed way too much.

After awhile of silence, Ironhide parked in front of Tatem's apartment she only used on the week-days, since she went to the Autobot base on the week-ends.

"Do you have your key?" asked Ironhide in his husky voice.

Tatem nodded, "Yep. I've got my phone, too. I'll call you later."

Bonecrusher tilted his head, "Isn't Maggie coming with us?"

"She lives with her boyfriend," said Tatem before Ironhide could spit out a probably unnecessary comment. Bonecrusher 'hmm'd' and crawled out the door, helping Tatem out as well, only to receive a glare from Ironhide. When Tatem closed the door, Ironhide hollered:

"Tatem, I have to tell you something," he said and beckoned her to the other side of the GMC Topkick. Tatem and 'Andre' looked at each other for a moment before Tatem sauntered over to the side where her guardian was stationed.

Leaning on the window frame, she whispered, "What?"

Making sure Margret was not looking, he reached in his pocket, pulling out a pocket knife. It's dagger was wavy, and it was easy to access within a second. He placed it in Tatem's hand. She looked at him, confused.

"You better keep that on you at all times, young lady," he warned in a whisper. "The government is still looking for you two, even if you helped save the world. Galloway still doesn't approve and I don't want you around anywhere unarmed. Plus," he paused, looking at Bonecrusher in the side mirror, "I for one do don't trust that man. If anything bad happens, call me right away. Promise me, Tatem," he looked at her, his bright blue eyes pleading in the slightest. "Keep that in your pocket, even if you're in the house."

She sighed. She knew that Ironhide was just looking after her, and concerned for her, but she thought a knife was a little unnecessary. But, Tatem thought, at least it wasn't a gun. Giving her guardian a half smile, she tucked the knife in her pocket. She saw the worried look and her smile broadened.

"Don't worry, 'Hide, I'll call you if anything bad happens. And make sure Maggie eats dinner tonight, you know she can get…sidetracked," she winked. He half smiled and ruffled the back of Tatem's hair.

"Now get on," he said, still in his gruff voice, but in normal speaking. "I'll see you Friday."

She walked in front of the hood and waved, her sweet smile still on her lips. Digging out her keys, she slipped her hand in 'Andre's' and walked up the stairs to her apartment. Only when she closed the door did Ironhide leave.

Bonecrusher studied the place. The door that he'd come through lead to the living room and the open kitchen. All of the walls were a dark scarlet, making contrast with a black wall beside every red one. The floors were a dark shade of a sort of wood and a white carpet sat below a coffee table. A black leather sofa sat in front of the kitchen and coffee table, a blue blanket hanging on the arm of the chair. A desk with a laptop sat in the corner along with notebooks, computer paper, and a printer. Pictures of her and Maggie and her family hung on the walls. Otherwise, the room he was in wasn't very full, except for a full bookcase on the wall in front of the sofa. He had to admit he liked it. It was pretty simple, yet pretty at the same time.

Tatem smiled, "Do you like? It's a newer apartment, since the government knew where our old one was," she looked sad for a moment. "But I was able to get the pictures and I got money from some of the military team I worked with. I still don't understand why the government is getting up my ass about knowing about something normal people don't know about, even if my sister and I helped basically save the world."

He tilted his head, "What do you know that most people do not?"

"Here," she said, leading him to the couch, "We can sit and talk."

Once they sat down, she started, "Since you're my boyfriend, I will tell you. I know about these giant robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. They're two sides: The Autobots, and Decepticons. The Autobots seek peace and believe freedom is the right of everyone while Decepticons are power-hungry and seek destruction. Two and a half years ago, they all came to Earth searching for the Allspark; the only thing that could construct their nearly-extinct race. Once they had found it, they ended up destroying the Decepticon leader, Megatron, with it, and destroyed him. Now, the human allies are keeping low, since he was revived and came to Egypt, looking for this item, the Matrix of Leadership. We were able to Destroy Megatron's master; the Fallen, with the help of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. He carries the matrix of leadership, which can be only carried by a Prime, I believe. I could be wrong." She sighed. "My sister and I helped just around the base, or mainly I did, and Director Galloway didn't like that, and tried to send us to jail, holding us for treason or something. He's a jerk," she rolled her eyes, "and he isn't at the base on the week-ends, thank God, or I'd never go there."

"So how are you tied with these…Autobots?" he asked very curiously, his elbows on his knees and his head tilted. He knew some of this information, but he defiantly didn't know that the Fallen and Megatron had been terminated. He was surprised how accurate she was, to be honest.

Tatem looked at her hands. "When we were driving back to Mission City, we were attacked by a Decepticon and are car burst into flames, and bounced a lot. All of the Autobots were surprised neither of us were killed, but I didn't go unscathed…" her eyelid was low, and Bonecrusher saw them getting watery.

Suddenly, he figured it out. He was the only Decepticon on the freeway when he was chasing the Autobots, and he remembered that he himself destroyed cars along the way. Realization hitting him, he looked at his hands, trying to hide the knot forming inside him.

His transformer body was responsible for this bodies' near-death.

He was responsible for this girls' worry.

Primus had sent him into a victim's body.

How was he supposed to reveal himself to her now? Was he just going to say _he _was the Decepticon that attacked them? That he didn't know until just now? He was completely and utterly confused, and for once in his full of hate life…

Bonecrusher felt sorry. He didn't know why, he didn't know how, but he felt sorry and guilty.

"What happened?" he finally asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Tatem wiped her violet eye with the sleeve of her shirt, smudging some mascara and eyeliner. She then looked at Bonecrusher, seriousness in her frame, "Promise not to make fun of me in any way, shape, or form, 'Dre?"

After a very long few seconds, he said: "I promise."

Tatem then lifted up her long and thick blonde side bang, and Bonecrusher's eyes widened. Her left eye was stitched up, and a long, ugly scar ran down the top of her skull to her cheek bone.

Hesitating a little bit, Bonecrusher touched her cheek, letting his thumb run down the jagged scar. He looked guilty, sad, and confused.

"'Dre? What's wrong?" Tatem asked, looking into his scarlet eyes with her dark violet ones.

Slaggit all, what the hell was he going to do now?

He bit his lip and looked down, "Look, Tatem, I just want you to know, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"You're talking as if it's your fault, 'Dre," she said, gripping his hand tight.

After a moment, Bonecrusher sighed.

"It's because it is."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: <em>**_Yes, I know I cut it very, very short, but the next one will be long! If that helps any. Ironhide doesn't like 'Andre' a bit, huh? Does he suspect anything…odd about him? Nope, well, he doesn't know that he was a Decepticon, let's leave it at that._

_Anyways, thank you for all the nice comments so far! Please keep them coming._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Not Dead Yet  
><strong>Chapter four

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by that…?" started Tatem slowly.<p>

Bonecrusher sighed, thinking for a moment. "If I weren't driving…or if we would have stayed at my…parents', I wouldn't have got you in this situation."

She half smiled softly, bringing up a hand to his cheek. "You don't have to worry, 'Dre. I'm happy no matter how my injury turned out. I don't hold a grudge and I'm not upset."

He tilted his head, "Are you mad at the Decepticon who did this to you?"

After a moment, she sighed, "I'm not sure, I don't think so, actually," she said. "I was sort of upset that Optimus had killed him because everyone deserves a second chance; even a Decepticon. But," she shrugged, "I guess the Autobots have had enough of the Decepticons. They did terrorize Mission City and killed a lot of people, you know."

"You seem like the person not to believe in a grudge," he observed. He couldn't believe what she was saying. If it was any other person, they would be spewing insults all over the place at Bonecrusher, saying they were crude and vile beings. But Tatem…how could she not hate Bonecrusher for almost killing Andre Donnelly and losing her eye? Bonecrusher had never seen anyone speak well, much less defend a Decepticon in his entire life, and he was seeing it with his own eyes. But now, he didn't feel as bad and his guilt was slowly fading.

Maybe he could tell her after all.

Tatem gave up, nodding with a small laugh, "I don't think a grudge solves anything; you just end up living a sorrowful life of hate and you don't know what else to do. So I've learned to forgive people and give them second chances."

Bonecrusher said, looking into her violet eye with his scarlet ones, "Interesting."

He let his thumb run gently down her scar one last time before he started to fiddle with a long lock of hair, twirling it between his fingers. If he were in his robot mode, he would look up on the internet to see what he could do next, since he was stumped. He was still very new to this human body, and human emotions. But apparently, Andre took over what he was supposed to do, since he found his nose nearing hers until their foreheads touched.

Tatem closed her eye, as did Bonecrusher's and she leaned in, planting a soft, gentle kiss on his lips.

Right then and there, Bonecrusher's spark throbbed in his chest. He didn't know what he was doing, but he certainly liked it. He could get used to this, and Andre's controlling of his body when he didn't know what to do. Bonecrusher grinned as he moved his lips with hers. He could defiantly get used to this.

But then a pang hit him, and he knew he had to tell her the truth. She had already stated she wasn't mad at the Decepticon that had harmed her, so what was he afraid of?

After a few seconds, the mech pulled away, a calm expression on his frame. Tatem blushed and smiled.

"Tatem, I need to tell you something, very, very important. And I don't want you to react badly, I just think you should know something that just hit me." Bonecrusher started slowly.

It wasn't like him to be so calm. If he were his normal self, he'd probably smack her for doing such a thing, tell her straight forward that he wasn't who she thought and that he had damaged her lover. That he was glad she only had one functioning eye. He'd tell her that he didn't care for scrap about her, and leave. But, he had no desire to do any of these things. This girl was sweet, caring, and attractive, and he'd do nothing to harm her. Where had his spark done? What power did this Andre Donnelly have over him? What had Primus done to him?

"Yes?" she asked, tilting her head.

He sighed heavily. He might as well explain Ironhide first. "You need to promise that you will not breathe a word about this to _anybody_, not even Maggie."

She looked suspicious and confused, but Tatem nodded, "I promise."

He swallowed before he spoke:

"I know that the truck we were in was an Autobot. Ironhide to be specific. I know that Ironhide is the Autobot weapons specialist, and that he is close friends with his leader, Optimus Prime. I know that the Autobots, that I know of, on earth are Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, and Bumblebee. Megatron came here hundreds of years ago to retrieve the Allspark and he was revived at the Hoover Dam." He paused, looking at her surprised face, her lips parted slightly, though she didn't move. "The Decepticon that destroyed your car was designated as Bonecrusher, was he not?"

Slowly, very, very slowly, she nodded. "How…how do you know all of this?" she asked in a whisper. She didn't crawl away, she didn't demand, nor did she look angry. Just…shocked, confused. Her hands sat in her lap, lips parted slightly and her eyebrows slightly raised, her violet eye not leaving his scarlet ones.

Again, he sighed, "Because I'm the one who destroyed your vehicle…and gave you that scar."

* * *

><p>"D'you think you worry enough, Ironhide?" asked Maggie as she sat in the passenger's seat, her cheek resting on her palm. "Trust me, Tatem's fine, and I don't know why you had to give her that knife."<p>

"You got one too, if I don't remember correctly," he growled a bit. Yes, he'd been worrying and complaining about Tatem and Andre at the same time.

"What do you not like about him? They've been together since she was a freshman and he was a sophomore. He even failed a grade so they could be in the same one! I was jealous of her because she got a guy before I did! He's a sweetheart, and he won't hurt her," Maggie said, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in the seat.

Maggie could see his jaw was clenched, "He seems too suspicious."

"Ironhide, he just woke up from a coma, for Christ's sake!"

He sighed, "Yes, Margret, I know that."

She rolled her blue eyes and scoffed, "Ironhide, are you _jealous_?"

Ironhide stepped on the brakes, looking at her like she was insane. "Are you sure you aren't crazy? I'm her guardian for Primus' sake! Why would _I_, of all people, be _jealous_ of her having a relationship, Maggie Marconi?"

Maggie couldn't help but giggle, "Just by the look on your face, 'Hide."

He rolled his bright blue eyes and kept driving, mumbling something about human femmes.

Maggie really didn't see what Ironhide was so worried about; her little sister could take care of herself without a problem, and she could always tell 'Dre to back away if she wanted space. Andre had always been nice, unlike the group he hung out with. He was buff, good at football, and hung out with jocks if, and ever, he was away from Tatem. You'd expect him to be a jerk when he was tagging along with his buddies, but he was always a gentleman. He only got in fights to defend his girlfriend. He was always polite to their parents, and their parents thought him as a perfect son.

And Maggie was completely and utterly jealous of her sister until she found a guy of her own. Maggie couldn't help but blush with a smile.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ironhide, who made Maggie jump out of her thoughts.

"Oh," she waved it off, "Nothing much."

He half-smiled, "Your _boy-friend?_" he chimed.

She playfully slapped Ironhide's shoulder, who chuckled, "What if I am?"

"Then I'll have to strap you to the seat and drive you to China."

"You can't drive to China, 'Hide," she laughed.

"Oh, I can find a way."

* * *

><p>Tatem sat there, unblinking. Her lip did not tremble, nor did she scoot away, nor did she call the cops or Ironhide. She just sat there, completely shocked.<p>

"It just hit me," he said and looked down. "I did not mean to kiss you, and I should have told you sooner. I didn't mean for this to happen…I'm sorry."

Now Primus knew he had changed. Bonecrusher had never found himself saying that last sentence _ever_, nor had he ever thought of using it. Especially the last few words.

Tatem did not believe what she had heard. Surely, this was a dream: Andre couldn't be Bonecrusher, and Andre couldn't have known about the Autobots or anything about Megatron. She had no idea what her emotions were. They were not mad, sad, fine, used, betrayed, happy, or joyful, but she respected that he had told her who he really was, if this wasn't a joke. But, how could he know so much after _just_ waking up from a coma?

After a few very long moments, she finally spoke:

"How are you Andre then?" that was the question nagging her brain the most, so she might as well ask it.

He was taken aback; how could she respond so calm? Why wasn't she screaming at him? Why wasn't she sobbing? Why wasn't she running away?

Bonecrusher shook his head, his hands in his lap. "All I remember was being in the water, and Primus – who is our 'God – telling me that I get a second chance. Then, I woke up in that medical bay, not knowing or remembering anything until you mentioned giant alien robots from another planet. Ironhide also jogged my memory."

Tatem looked down. Her cheeks were red. After a few minutes, she said: "I'm not mad at you." The truth was, she was in the slightest, but she wasn't going to show it. Bonecrusher had nowhere else to go, no one else to help him. He had been nice to her, and she to him. It'd be stupid and highly rude to just kick him out just by finding out who he was. He was in her lover's body, and he acted like it. But…how did he know all of that information when he was answering Ratchet's questions?

"How did you answer all of those questions exactly right? When Ratchet was asking you questions?"

He blinked a few times, "You'll probably not believe this, but I think your Andre was speaking to me. He told me answers, and I spoke them, and they were right." He couldn't express how happy he was that she wasn't furious with him, and someway, somehow, he'd make this all up to her. In time.

Just then, she chuckled softly, "After meeting thirty-foot tall robots, I think I can believe anything." She looked up at Bonecrusher (who couldn't believe she made eye contact with him) and gave a soft smile. "I'll help you, Bonecrusher, with anything you need."

Again, Bonecrusher was overly surprised. "You aren't mad about what I've done?"

"To be honest, a little bit, but like I said before: I can't hold grudges and I give people, and robots, second chances. I understand; you were following orders. Apparently, your Primus likes to give second chances as well," she smiled sweetly. "And you don't need to apologize for the kiss. It's fine."

Tatem got up, Bonecrusher looking at her with wide eyes. She walked over to him, pecked him on the forehead with a soft kiss, then crossed her arms over her chest. She would treat Bonecrusher the way Andre would have wanted her to. Also, Bonecrusher didn't really look sorry about the kiss.

"How about some coffee?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note:<em>**_ Thank you all for the nice reviews and such! Again, another short, yes, but look at Tatem's reaction! This story is sopposed to be sweet! SHUDDAP!_

_Anyways, PLEASE review. I'm desperate. Tell me what you think!_


End file.
